thepiratesbouncytvfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Cade
Character Description: Age: 20 (In The Pirates 3) Outfit: Usually wears a green t-shirt inside out. Which matches his glasses. Wears his green signature, Pirate Lord glasses. Carries a sword on his left side. Blue shorts. Doesn't wear shoes (Unless he feels like it) Life Summary: Our main Protagonist in this story. Cade Augustan White was born into a very unstable family, his father was a drinker, his mother had to constantly work, and his older brother did nothing to help his mother/father. Cade barely survived from undernourishment until the age of 6. His father, Arthur Augustan White died from too much alcohol, and his mother was jobless. His mother, Mary, decided that the best she could do to keep her son alive was to leave him with a pirate group. Many of the 8 territorial pirate groups were more than willing to accept new labor in order to help work on the ships. Cade was then taken without a word, to the closest pirate group: "The Mcmillin Gang". His mother ran away, crying. All Cade could think of was what next, he knew this was his only option. So without any regrets, he walked aboard "The Diamond". Cade worked hard to survive. He was a lower deck worker for many years aboard the ship. During his time he managed to make friends with many of the crew mates. He caught the eye of the first mate Flint when he noticed how well Cade managed to keep the other works in line when he was assigned to. Flint took him at his side, helping him become a better pirate then he could ever have. Some years later Captain Mcmillin died from cancer. The crew and Council of Lords had a grand funeral for the captain. Honoring his years of service and dedication to keeping the peace in The Known World. First Mate Flint was moved up to Captain. And 9th Pirate Lord, taking over his former captains position. Mcmillin wrote this in his will for Flint to take over. And so he did. As explained in The Pirates 3. Captain Flint was not a very good Captain. He used the crews hard work and labor to please himself. Giving himself all the gold and wealth and not sharing it with the crew. Cade caught attention of this and decided to act. He got the members of the crew to agree and decided to over-throw the Captain on a nearby island near the territory. Cade then took over the crew and the position as The 9th Pirate Lord Captain. He then decided to leave the crew in order to re-think his life and travel the seas on his own. He discussed this with the council and they agreed. They let the members of the crew obtain new jobs in the other 7 territorial crews. Cade would still enforce the laws but on a case to case basis. He took a young man from the crew who seemed promising of being a good first mate, and a good friend: Mr. Smee. He hired him and took him to his personal ship called "The Pearl" and headed out to sea. The events of The Pirates Story play out from there.